Indigo Lust
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: This is my sequel to Indigo Love. If you don't like the idea of Kaito in a maid outfit, dun read, okies? Please review


Indigo Lust

"Stop yelling!" Meiko shouted at Rin and Miku who were fighting over Len.

"But I want to play with Len, too!" Miku whined.

"If Len wants to play with you, then he'll tell you! Jeez," Meiko groaned and stomped into the kitchen.

"But Kaito-kun won't play anymore because he has Gaku!" Miku whined again.

I looked up from my spot on the floor. Gakupo and I were sitting at the traditional Japanese dining table, playing chess. Needless to say, I was losing. I was usually very good at chess but I had never been able to beat Gakupo.

"Miku, it's not a big deal!" Meiko snapped from the kitchen.

Miku let out a high-pitched whine as Luka walked in. Luka sighed and kissed the young girl on the cheek. Miku blushed a bright red and hugged Luka tight. You see, since Gakupo and I announced our relationship, couples had been popping up all over the vocaloids house. Luka and Miku, the twins (yeah, it's twincest), and Gumi and Haku were fighting over Meiko.

"Miku, it's hurtful that you want them over me," Luka sighed, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Luka~" Miku sniffled and hugged the woman tight.

As the two of them went into the living room to cuddle, Rin and Len were sitting at the breakfast counter while Meiko grumbled and cooked. I sighed and shook my head looking over at Gakupo. He had his head propped on his elbow, which was propped on the table. One of his legs was bent, allowing him to rest his other arm on his knee.

I blushed as his eyes locked on mine and he smirked. I dropped my gaze to the chess board and sighed, rubbing my temples.

"Checkmate," he chuckled and I shook my head.

"How is it that I can never beat you?" I asked.

"I suppose you get distracted by my good looks," he chuckled. I blushed again and analyzed the board.

"Do you remember our bet?" Gakupo asked and I blushed brighter, nodding.

You see, earlier that day, I bet Gakupo I could beat him at chess. If I won, then Gakupo would do whatever I wanted. If Gakupo won, I had to do whatever he wanted…while dressed like a maid. When Meiko and the twins ate, all three left with Luka and Miku. When they had left, it was just myself and Gakupo. He winked at me and I nodded. I trudged upstairs and into my room. Gakupo had gone out after we made the bet and bought a maid's outfit, putting it in my closet.

When I looked at the outfit, my face turned a deep shade of red. Changing into it, I examined myself in the mirror. The black skirt was very short with a little apron in front. The top was tight and had lace on the edge of the puffy short sleeves and the low-cut collar. It had come with black lace panties and lace, thigh-high stockings that clipped to a belt I wore underneath the skirt. The black heels would damn near kill me if I stepped the wrong way and the little white hat was ridiculous.

"I'm waiting~" Gakupo sang up the stairs.

I sighed and walked downstairs, a little shakily. When he saw me, he smiled and gave me a playful wink.

"I think you should pick up the blanket over there," he said, pointing at the crumpled blanket behind the couch.

With a sigh, I turned around and walked to the blanket. I bent over as sensually and as gracefully as I could. Cold air hit my posterior end through the lace and I shuddered. Just as I started to stand up, I felt hands on my hips and a bulge against my rump. At first it was material I felt and after hearing a zipper, it became flesh.

Fingers moved my panties aside and a lube covered head propped my hole. I moaned and gripped the back of the couch. As Gakupo slid inside, he started to thrust, making me grow hard. I moaned loudly as he thrusted harder and rubbed my member through the lace material. I tried to free my erect penis but Gakupo wouldn't allow it.

"Such a naughty maid," he whispered in my ear as he thrusted and brought a hand down, firm against my ass.

I winced and jerked a little. His hand rubbed more. He pulled the lace panties down just enough so that I would cum without getting the panties dirty. When he came inside, he pulled out and replaced the material over my hole.

"Clean it up," he ordered, pointing at the couch.

When I tried to clean it up with the blanket, he spanked me again and pushed me to my knees. He pointed again and I licked up the semen from the back of the leather sofa. He then gripped me by my hair and pressed his (once again) erect penis to my lips. I parted them slightly and he slid all the way inside. I started to deep throat, letting my tongue run up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips. I was steadily growing more erect and when it was time for him to cum, he pushed his head all the way in and released. When he pulled out, I swallowed and then started coughing. Gakupo smirked down at me and winked.

"It seems like my naughty little maid is horny," he said and pulled me to my feet.

He pointed to the stairs and I started to ascend, allowing him to watch my ass as I walked. I walked into my room and he pushed me against the window. He pushed my panties aside again and slid inside. He thrust hard and fast, hitting my spot. I gripped the window sill and fucked myself back on him, moaning loudly. His hand roamed up my body and under my shirt, playing with my nipples.

I whimpered as he hit my spot harder and faster. Once again, as I felt myself ready to cum, he moved the panties down just enough so I wouldn't get them dirty. My legs were weak and tired but he wasn't done yet. He tossed me back on the bed and pulled my panties off. He threw my legs over his shoulders and slid inside, again. I gasped as he gripped my member and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts. My hands gripped the sheets before I started to run over my body. They reached up and pulled Gakupo down to me, allowing my lips to find their way to his.

Pumping, thrusting, moaning, groaning and skin slapping skin sounded through the room. My head was dizzy with pleasure as I came again. When Gakupo released, he fell back and panted. I was weak and refused to move. It wasn't until ten minutes later that either of us had regained our breath and moved. He helped me out of the maid outfit and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper.

I waddled to the bathroom, followed by Gakupo and took a shower with him. After climbing out, I clothed myself in jeans and a t-shirt, much like Gakupo. I cleaned the window and changed the sheets. When all work was done, I meandered down the stairs. We took our seats at the chessboard again. I pouted a bit and his gaze became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You were really rough," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry…It's just…I lust for your body so much sometimes, I can't help myself," he sighed.

"I think I'm going to have bruises," I mumbled again.

Gakupo crawled to my side of the table and pulled me to him, gently. He kissed me lightly and held me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…I love you, Kaito and I don't want to do anything to cause you pain," he whispered.

"Don't worry, Gakupo. Today was fun but I'm exhausted," I sighed and he kissed my head.

He walked me to the couch and lay down, pulling me on top. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest. Quickly and silently, I fell asleep with him.


End file.
